The Second First Date
by Amcwish
Summary: Connor is nervous for his date with Jude after their first date and a whole bunch of wonderful fluff!


It was 4:00 in the afternoon and both Jude and Connor were getting ready to go on their first official date. All Jude knew was that he was going to be picked up at 5:30. Nothing else. Connor, being the not-so-secret romantic, wanted the events of the date to be a surprise. Jude saw this as a pure act of both romance and cheesiness. Connor partially saw this as a way to make up for what was supposed to be their 'first date', that happened a week ago.

Jude didn't think that date was a total disaster, but Connor did. Jude found it adorable. Connor pleaded Jude to pretend that that date never happened and told him that tonight's date would be extra special.

What could have been so horrible about the date to make Connor this agitated? Half of it was that it was just a bad date, the other half was just Connor overreacting.

 _It all started at 6:15, when Connor came to pick up Jude. Connor was supposed to pick Jude up at 6 but Connor had fallen asleep on the couch after over an hours worth of pacing the floor nervously (he figured that his dad would wake him up when it was time for him to get ready), waking up at 5:30. Adam Stevens was still nowhere to be found as Connor sprinted up the stairs to change as soon as possible. Connor's dad arrived 15 minutes later to a very-flustered Connor. There was no possible way that Adam could make supper, have him and Connor eat it, and drive to Jude's house in 15 minutes._

 _This didn't stop Connor though, he still scrambled around the house at top speed. Adam actually found it a bit humorous. Connor shoveled down his dinner in 5 minutes, and dragged his dad away from his food, from which he had only had time to take a few bites. Connor ran to the truck, Adam trailing behind, tired after a long day's work and wanted to do nothing but relax on the couch and watch a new baseball documentary that just became available on On Demand. After many threats from Connor (saying that he would drive the beast of a truck himself if he didn't hurry up) Adam climbed in the truck and turned the keys (which Connor had stolen as he ran out of the house)._

 _After five minutes of Adam being a good citizen by driving the speed limit to which Connor would repeatedly shout "Go faster!" They finally arrived at Jude's house._

 _Connor ran to the door and rang the doorbell. Jude came out immediately. After many hellos, goodbyes and apologies on Connor's part, they walked back to the truck, both climbing in the back. Then Connor's dad started the ignition once again and they were off._

 _Jude gave a quick polite greeting to Adam, then turned towards Connor, glancing up and down him, and started to laugh. Connor gave him a confused look before glancing slowly down at his attire: he had on a purple sneaker and a green one and he had the remnants of his supper (his dad's famous macaroni and cheese) all over his face. Connor frowned slightly to which Jude responded reassuringly "Don't be nervous, this is going to be great."_

 _Connor smiled and kissed Jude on his cheek, transferring the gooey cheese onto Jude's face. Jude tried to act mad, giving him a stubborn glare, but it had lost it's threat when Jude burst into laughter, his attempt at looking mad, failing. Jude took a tissue from the tissue box in front of him and handed it to Connor, who wiped the food off of his face._

 _As they entered the movie theater, Connor's apprehension returned as he remembered the last time he and Jude went to the movies: the group date with Daria and Taylor. The night had been great, for Connor that is, for Jude it just added to his confusion. That was why Connor wanted to give him a great first date. He wanted to make up for all he had done, how much hurt and pain it caused Jude. Because hurting Jude was never, ever his intention._

 _Ten minutes later, the previews started and Connor felt like he was going to be sick. The combination of apple juice and, macaroni and cheese thrown into his uninformed stomach topped off with his nerves started to make Connor queasy. Jude reached out to grab Connor's hand and instantly realized something was off when Connor interlocked their fingers with a death grip, his knuckles turning white._

 _Jude looked over to Connor and saw his face had turned a pale white with the slightest tint of green. "Are you okay?" Jude asked concernedly. "We can go if you're not–"_

 _"No!" Connor interrupted, turning his head towards Jude sharply. This just made him feel worse "Don't do that again." He mentally noted before starting to try and explain his previous outburst that may or may not have had the whole row in front of him giving him the evil eye. "I–I'm fine, trust me." He patted Jude's hand in reassurance then made sure he held it lightly this time before turning his attention back to the movie._

 _Jude, on the other hand, wasn't convinced and excused himself to 'go to the bathroom', time which he used to call Connor's dad and tell him what little information he knew about the situation. He basically said that Connor looked like he was about to puke on his shoes. Jude laughed slightly at the predicament._

 _Connor's dad just said "I'll be there in 10 mins." then quickly hung up the phone. Jude frowned and then was about to proceed back into the movie theater when he saw a panicked Connor run out of the theater. Without a word, Jude ran to the door of the mens bathroom and held it open for his boyfriend, just as he approached it. Connor quickly gave his thanks to Jude, mustering up a meaningful thumbs-up as he fled towards the stall._

 _After Connor was done, they both sat on the bench outside. It, of course, was raining and unlike Connor, Jude hadn't brought a coat. Connor repeated over and over that they should go back inside but Jude insisted on them staying there, saying that fresh air would be good for him. Jude also made the point that they would be able to see the exact moment Connor's dad came so that Connor could get home as soon as possible._

 _As they waited, Jude thought about how bad he felt for Connor. He had tried so hard to make this a perfect first date for them and, when the date happened, he got sick. Also the fact that Connor looked like one of the living dead. Connor thought about how t\his date was such a disaster. All he had wanted was to make this a perfect date for Jude but then he didn't show up on time AND he was a mess, and then only ten or fifteen minutes into the movie, he gets sick causing them to abruptly end the date._

 _"I'm sorry, Jude." He spoke to his shoes, softly. Connor looked up for only a second to see Jude give him a confused look. So Connor further explained "For ruining our date."_

 _"Connor." Jude tried but Connor's eyes were focused on his mismatched sneakers. "Look at me." He said little harsher but not too harsh to sound mean. Connor looked up to see Jude's serious expression. He didn't dare move his eyes away as Jude continued "It's not your fault that you got sick, Connor. It happens. Don't apologize for something you have no control over."_

 _"But, I–I was late, I was a complete mess and then because of me we had to end the date. How are you not mad at me?" Connor asked sadly but Jude gave out a small chuckle._

 _"Why would I be mad? If anything, I find it cute." Connor was now the one that looked perplexed._

 _"Cute?! What about this is cute?!" Connor cried incredulously._

 _"The way you were so nervous for our date that you put on the mismatched shoes. How you were so worried that you were going to be late that you scarfed down what looked like…mac and cheese?" Jude stated smiling then continued "I find it all adorable."_

 _Connor didn't had time to respond, since the second Jude finished, Adam's truck pulled up to the curb. Connor and Jude walked over to the truck and Jude opened the passenger door giving a bow jokingly as Connor closed it. Looking down at Jude, he rolled down the window, as he was reminded of something._

 _"Hey, do you need ride?" Connor asked. Jude shook his head._

 _Unexpectedly, Adam leaned towards the window, looked Jude in the eye and said "Thank you for taking care of him."_

 _Jude only had time to give a small wave to Connor before the truck got back on the road towards Connor's house. He glanced down at his phone waiting for Stef to arrive and pick him up. He had called and told her the situation while Connor took an unpleasant ride on the porcelain bus. She laughed when Jude told her about Connor's stubbornness saying "That sounds like something I would do." Which created more laughter. But Jude had never realized how similar the two really were._

 _Jude went inside and five minutes later, Stef arrived. As soon as he opened the door she said "Don't get in the car yet!" Stef proceed to stretch her body in ways that didn't look humanly possible as she searched for the towels that she had just put in the back. When her hands finally reached them, she spread one of them out on the seat._

 _As Jude climbed in, she explained that she was late because she had to grab towels, knowing that since it was raining and Jude hadn't brought a coat, that Jude would sit outside for Connor's sake and get drenched. Before he had a chance to lean back in the seat, she wrapped him in the towel, giving him a huge hug. Jude smiled as Stef planted a kiss on the top of Jude's wet and gel-filled hair. Then Stef started the car and they went home._

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Connor left the house to pick up Jude for their second first date. The difference though, Connor would gladly point out, that, this time: One, he had enough time to calmly chew his food so that none of it was on his face and his dad could actually finish. And two, Connor made sure he had the right loafers on, annoying the heck out of his dad after the umpteenth time he asked him if they were the same.

When the truck pulled up to the house it was 5:30 on the dot. Connor was about to knock on the door but Jude (who, admittedly or not, was waiting by the window excitedly for ten minutes) had seen Connor pull in and opened the door just as his knuckles grazed it, making him stumble slightly.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked, shyly holding out his hand.

"More than ever." Jude replied, taking his hand confidently. He waved a quick goodbye to his family members, who were all watching the encounter from inside. He closed the front door but didn't move. He glanced up and down Connor, giving him a once-over before smiling. He then started to walk but this time, Connor was the one to not move.

"What?" He asked, confused as to why Jude had looked him over.

Jude turned to him and said with a smirk "Nothing. I'm just glad my boyfriend actually has a fashion sense." He chuckled "Because I was beginning to doubt you had any." The boys both laughed, Connor lightly punching Jude in the arm.

Connor laughed a little before he spoke, playing along "What?!" He asked, pretending to be shocked "I thought wearing both purple and green sneakers with food all over your face was the newest fashion trend!" They both burst into laughter as they walked to the truck, hand in hand.

When they got to the truck, Connor opened the door for Jude, paying him back from their last date. Connor climbed in after Jude, closing the door. Then Adam started the car and they were off to their date, Connor and Jude both smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
